


Accidents happen

by panini_kun



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Grief, Gunshot Wounds, How Do I Tag, Near Death Experiences, Wattson is so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panini_kun/pseuds/panini_kun
Summary: Games go bad sometimes. Sometimes it effects the people closest to us
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Accidents happen

“Good morning” Was the first thing Wraith heard when she awoke from a jarring dream. She forced her eyes open and took a few seconds to let her eyes adjust to the dim lit room. She gazed up to see her girlfriend above her, a blanket was draped over her body and her head rested on Natalies lap. The second thing she noticed was that Natalies hand was in her hair, calmly petting her, it was comforting, Natalie did it when Renee was having a bad day. Renee barely shifted to sit up and the younger woman tensed and put the hand that was previously in her hair on shoulder

“Non..the game made an error, your shield didn’t protect you and you took a triple take round to the torso. Ajay gave you some medicine and since my room is closer to the Med bay, I didn’t think you would mind” She explained with a concerned look

“I can move if you’re uncomfortable” She asked shifting slightly she said glancing up from her friend

“No” Renee choked out, her throat feeling very tight and her hand moved to grip the other woman’s shirt on its own. Wattson looked down at the woman in her lap 

“Please, don’t move” She finally choked out. Natalies expression softened 

“I won’t” She said gently, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Renees forehead. A heat filled the smaller woman’s face

“Thank you for being here” Renee sighed, trying to play off the obvious blush on her face

“No need to thank me” Natalie said returning her hand to Renees hair

“Sleep Chérie” Natalie whispered as Renee closed her eyes and let whatever pain killers Ajay gave her take her into sleep

———

When Renee woke again she was in a bed. Obviously, not her own. She sat up and looked to the dresser near the bed, where a small pile of clothes and a sticky note sat. She cleared her throat as best she could and leaned over to grab the note

“Good Morning/Noon chérie, I didn’t want the couch to hurt your neck so I moved you, I hope you don’t mind. I’m in the lab downstairs if you want me  
Yours, Natalie”

Renee smiled at the note and let her head fall on the pillow. She sighed and sat up to the edge of the bed. She groaned and leaned over grabbing the sweatshirt and pair of boxers that she guessed Natalie grabbed from her drawer that Natalie kept in her room of Renees things she had left behind. She stood and the immediate sharp pain in her mid section almost knocked her to the floor. She shakily pushed herself to sit on the edge of the bed again. Peeling an old sweatshirt off herself and letting it fall to the ground. She’d pick it up later. She pushed herself to her feet again and shifted over to the bathroom

“Shit..”

The bandage that wrapped around Wraiths torso was red. Not completely but there was clearly blood. The wound was from a triple take, Renee could tell that much from the three redder, main spots under the bandage. It wrapped around the center of her stomach, under her left breast and the center of her right ribs. Renee was suddenly grateful that most pain medications blocked memories. Renee scanned the bathroom and saw another larger note on the mirror in the top right corner. 

“I know you feel better when you can see yourself. Please take a shower, I don’t want you stinking up my bed :)  
And when you get out of the shower please let me know so I can help change your bandage. I know you think you can do it yourself but you don’t have too  
Yours, Natalie”

Renee once again felt warm and smiled at the note, she leaned over and turned on the shower to let it warm up. Letting our a huff she shuffled back into the bedroom. Renee grabbed her phone and texted her girlfriend

“Hey, I’m awake. I’m taking a shower, can you help me put a new bandage on when I get out?” Renee typed. Her phone beeped almost immediately in reply

“Of course chérie!” The response was quick which the Voidwalker found strange being that Natalie has a bad habit of not checking her phone when it buzzed

Renee set down her phone and walked into the bathroom again, she took off the bandage and threw it into a near by trash bin. The skirmisher took a quick glance at her wound but honestly she didn’t care, she just wanted to stop feeling so gross. She stripped off any remaining clothes she was wearing before stepping into the shower. The water on her chest and back felt amazing. Renee quickly washed herself and her hair. Dirt, blood and other grime washed down the drain and Renee wondered who even fired the shot so it to do this much damage. Renee quickly finished and stepped out, wrapping the towel around her waist and walking back into the bed room. She was greeted by the lovely sight of her girlfriend reading with her legs crossed on the bed

“Hey..” Renee said, her voice hoarse and crackly. Natalie immediately looked up and scanned her girlfriend. The younger woman stood and took a few steps at Renee, like she was afraid she was gonna break

“Hello” Natalie responded with a gentle smile. 

“How are you?” Renee said, her voice finally going back to normal

“I should ask you that” Natalie scoffed, she looked like she had been crying

“I’ll be ok” Renee said reaching up and cupping her girlfriends reddened face. Natalie let out a choked laugh and cupped the hand on her cheek

“I’m ok Nat” Renee said in a calming tone. The engineer sniffled and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve 

“I know,I know, I just got....scared” Natalie answered. Renee smiled and leaned to kiss Natalie on the forehead 

“Help me change this and let me get dressed and we can lay down?” Renee asked, still being careful not to scare her girlfriend. Natalie nodded and quickly shuffled to and from the bathroom, grabbing the gauze and cleaning gel that were in the bathroom. 

Natalie sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Renee closer. Renee sighed and braced herself at Natalie started wiping away at all the old blood with a peroxide damped cloth. Renee barely felt the cloth with how gently Natalie was being. Natalie finished wiping up the blood, she paused and traced her thumb over the holes in Renee. 

“I did this” Natalie whispered, Renee barely even picked up the fact that her girlfriend was talking

“What?” Renee asked 

“I fired the shot” Natalie said slightly louder, her voice cracking. She looked up to the older woman and Renee immediately saw that the woman sitting below her had tears in her eyes

“Nat-“ Renee took a step back and Natalie let out a small sob before covering her mouth. Renee stepped forward and grabbed the hand that was on Natalies mouth and Natalie let out another sob

“I a-almost k-kill-ed you” The younger woman choked out. Renee sat next to Natalie on the bed and put a hand on the back of her neck

“Nat it’s ok. It was an accident” She said gently. Natalie turned to Renee

“I shot you Renee!” Natalie said, her eyes still leaking tears. Renee pulled back her hand

“You didn’t mean to actually hurt me” She said grabbing both of Natalies hands. Natalie looked down at their connecting hands. 

“Nat” Renee said brushing a stray hair behind Natalies hair

“Natalie” The Voidwaker said more sternly 

“I love you” Renee said with a smaller smile. Natalie sniffed and let her head fall onto Renees shoulder

“This was an accident. Just wrap me up and then we can lay down ok?” Renee chuckled and stood.

“I love you Renee” Natalie said after she finally caught a breath. Renee smiled 

“I love you too. Now please wrap me up” Renee chuckled. Natalie nodded and coated the holes with the gel and wrapped the bandage around Renee. Renee took a few slow steps to grab her clothes she left on the bathroom counter. She slipped the boxers on then Natalie stood to help her get her arms through the sweatshirt holes. Renee sat on the bed and sucked in a sharp breath when Natalie helped her lay down. 

“If you wanna sleep alone I can sleep on the couch” Natalie said nervously. Renee grabbed her hand before Natalie could let herself out

“Lay with me, please” Renee said with a small smile. 

“Let me grab you pain medicine and then I will” Natalie said taking a step back. Renee nodded and watched Natalie leave the room, only to return with a class of water and a small pill. Renee took both and drank the water. Natalie sighed and shifted to lay next to Renee in the bed. Natalie slowly laid her hand over Renees side and buried her face in the crook of her girlfriends neck

“I’m sorry” Natalie mumbled. Renee turned around to get a better look at her girlfriend. Natalie looked into Renees eyes and quickly looked away

“Baby look at me..” Renee whispered and Natalie returned her eyes to the voidwalker. 

“It was an accident. I forgive you ok?” Renee said gently. Natalie closed her eyes and gripped the side of the sweatshirt on her girlfriend

——

“See anything Wattson?” Crypto said after recalling his drone from surveying the squads flank

“Oui, three heading towards cage” Natalie said coldly

“Who?” Crypto asked again

“I see...Path is the furthest ahead” Natalie mumbled and clicked the scope to 8x. Natalie heard a laugh from behind her

“Yeah and it looks like Mirage is giving your girlfriend hell of a chat” Rampart interrupted

“Mhm” Natalie sighed with a small smile. 

“Do you think her head voices thing told them they were here?” Rampart asked with a bored groan. Wattson shrugged and looked at Renee through the scope. She had previously been looking frustrated while Mirage talked her ear off, not now she held her weapon to her chest and her head looked around quickly. Wattson shifted in her spot

“Oui” She whispered. Rampart laughed and set her turret down. Renee must’ve noticed the movement cause she brought her weapon stock to her shoulder and fired a few shots in their general direction. Crypto slid and threw out his drone behind some cover and Rampart put out cover. Wattson didn’t move, she knew the shots wouldn’t connect

“Take a shot when you get a chance. Doesn’t matter who” Crypto said quickly. Wattson nodded and aimed in on Renee. Path and Elliot were already in small cover and Renee scrambled to look for some as well. Wattson sucked in her breath and squeezed her trigger. As soon the the shots connected with her girlfriend, blaring alarms went off in the Arena. Everyone looked around

“What th-“ Rampart started

“That’s the game stop alarm. It only goes off if the game sinces a glitch or a player is physical wounded..” Crypto interrupted and his speech slowed as he realized the situation. He glanced towards his teammate who looked pale and sick. Before Crypto could say anything Natalie had already dropped her weapon and started to sprint down the hill towards her girlfriend. Elliot and Path were already kneeling above her, Elliots hand putting pressure on the wound, he looked at the younger with fear in his eyes

“Natalie” He said softly but Natalie was leaning over Renee and whispering. Renees eyes were almost white, her chest stuttering as her lungs filled with blood. A drop ship was above them a few moments later

“Wattson please step back” Pathfinder said in what could have been interpreted as comforting. Lifeline quickly stepped off the ship, one of her teammates in tow and started running towards the group. Pathfinder put his hand on Natalies shoulder

“No..” She said in a shaky voice. Natalies head was spinning. She felt like she couldn’t breath. The scout below her looked tired and the light in her eyes literally looked like they were fading. Lifeline moved Mirage and took his place. Natalie didn’t budge. Lifeline quickly started trying to stop the bleeding and cutting off the clothing that covers the shots. Ajay looked up towards Gibraltar 

“Get her out of here” She said sternly. Gibraltar tugged Natalie up and held her back as she tried to free herself from the taller man. Natalie looked on as Wraith was carried into the drop ship, blood leaving a trail as she was carried. The engineer pulled her hood down and let out a shaky breath. Gibraltar sighed and pat Natalie on her shoulder. The sound of supply ships coming over to pick them up quickly took over the surrounding noice. All Natalie could head was ringing and a numb feeling in her fingers

——

“I thought I killed you” Natalie whispered, her grip getting tighter around the smaller woman in her bed

“You didn’t” Renee kissed Natalies forehead 

“I’m ok” She whispered into the younger woman’s forehead. She grabbed Natalies hand and put it her her cheek. Natalie still kept her eyes away from Renee

“Look at me Nat” The voidwaker tilted her head so they connected eyes. Natalies eyes were still red and small tears still leaked

“I love you. This was an accident. This isn’t your fault” Renee whispered and whiped off Natalie tear with the pad of her thumb. Natalie have a light smile and kissed the older woman with a tender motion

“I love you very much Renee” Natalie whispered after pulling away. Renee pecked Natalies lips and turned back around. Natalie settled into her original position with Renee. 

“Oh Nat..” Renee said, pulling the pillow closer

“Nice shot by the way” Renee chuckled 

“Renee Blasey! You are awful” Natalie pushed herself on her elbow. Renee let out a laugh as Natalie huffed. Renee shifted closer. The feeling of Natalie kissing her shoulder was the last thing she remembered before drifting into sleep


End file.
